El Feo Durmiente
by AthenaTao
Summary: ¿Quien no ha escuchado de la historia de la Bella Durmiente? Esta hermosa obra es representada por los personajes de Shaman King, con un reparto bastante extraño... ¡Divertido! Leanlo y dejen sus comentarios :P
1. PRIMER ACTO

Érase una vez, en un país muy lejano, un rey y una reina que estaban muy tristes porque no podían cosechar ninguna naranja…

Un día, por fin sus deseos fueron satisfechos: la reina tuvo un niño al que llamaron… Yoh.

Este bebe, que nació con unos audífonos naranjos y una irritante sonrisa, tenía la habilidad de crear una naranja cada vez que decía "funga fu-fu".

Por eso se proclamó un día de fiesta en el reino para que todo el mundo pudiera rendir al homenaje al pequeño-y algo siniestro- príncipe.

Nuestra historia empieza ese hermoso –y algo siniestro- día en el que el Rey Mikihisa y su esposa Keiko acogen a sus fieles amigos.

En Tao: ¡Hola, hombre, qué tal!

Ran: ¿Dónde esta la criatura?

Mikihisa: —mirando de reojo la cuna— créeme, no quieres verlo

Ran: pero qué dices, debe ser algo hermos…—mira dentro de la cuna— ¡Castigo de Dios! ¿¡Qué es esto!?

Keiko: no entendemos porque nunca deja de sonreír…

Ryu con su espada de madera: (vestido de sirviente) ¡Su majestad, el Rey Cleopatro y la princesa heredera ANNA!

Los dos monarcas vecinos hace tiempo que deseban en secreto el unir sus reinos. Así que proclamaron que un día, la princesa Anna se casaría con el príncipe Yoh… La joven princesa, viendo con disgusto a lo que será su esposo en un futuro, se "contenta" con dar un regalo a ese hermoso —aunque algo siniestro— niño.

De repente, cuando los clarines vuelven a sonar, una luz suave y un olor a leche, tamal y a banana, invaden el salón.

Ryu: sus honorables—y algo siniestras—excelencias, Los Tres Hados Raros: ¡Ren, Horohoro y Primavera!

Primavera: ¡Oye!

Ryu: quiero decir, ¡Chocolove!

Ren: —se acerca a ver al bebé Yoh— Es un bebé un poco…

Chocolove: pues… es algo…

Horohoro: feo

Ren y Chocolove: —lo miran— tarado

Ren: Viejos—hablándoles a Mikihisa y Keiko— Ahora cada uno de nosotros ofrecerá un "don" al príncipe Yoh

Y así, Ren se acercó a la cuna del pequeño Yoh nuevamente y comenzó con su don.

Ren: —sacando una mamadera— siniestro príncipe, quiero decir, hermosa criatura, mi regalo para ti será el don de la risa

Todos: ¡NO!

Mikihisa: ¿¡Quieres que se ría más!?

Ren: pues… me da igual, ahora déjame terminar con esto. —Agita su mamadera y sale un chorro de leche, y le da al pequeño Yoh el don de la risa—

Horohoro: ¡yo voy a darte el don de un buen olfato!

Ren: ¿Qué clase de don es ese?

Horohoro: es mejor que darle más risa

Entonces Horohoro agitó su tamal y salió mantequilla (xD) y le dio el don de un grandioso olfato al príncipe Yoh.

Chocolove: —sacando una banana— ¡y yo ahora pue hombre! Mi don para ti será…

Pero antes de que primavera, quiero decir, Chocolove pudiera formular su don (para alivio de todos, quizás que estupidez le hubiese concedido), apareció…

¿?: ¡Buahahaha!

Chocolove: ¡Hao, hombre! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hao: —le lanza a Opacho— ¡No soy Hao! ¡Soy…—salen truenos tras él— MalefiHao!

Todos: Orales

MalefiHao: que magnífica reunión, ¿no creen? Su majestad… la nobleza… la plebeya…—mira a los Tres Hados Raros— vaya, y hasta la gente rara también

Horohoro: ¡Déjamelo! —es sujetado por Ren—

MalefiHao: podría sentirme ofendido por el hecho de no haber sido invitado, pero para demostrarles que no es así… yo también voy a concederle un don…

Tres Hados Raros: oh, que bien… —se miran— ¿¡Qué!?

MalefiHao: el príncipe si crecerá alegre… (Todos: ¡NO!) y hermoso, ¡pero el día en que cumpla 16 años, antes de que vaya al baño, se pinchara el dedo con la espina de una naranja!... ¡Y morirá!

Keiko: ¡Oh, no!... Un segundo…

Mikihisa: …las naranjas… no tienen espinas

MalefiHao: no, pero está si

Mikihisa: ¡Detened a ese hechicero!

MalefiHao: ¡Soy tu hijo!... ¡Digo! Soy…—salen truenos tras él— ¡MalefiHao! ¡Buahaha! —desaparece—

Ren: ya no lloren majestad. Primavera, digo, Chocolove aun tiene un don

Mikihisa: ¿pero será capaz de anular esta terrible —y un poco extraña— maldición?

Ren: ¿¡Cómo cree!? MalefiHao tiene poderes que nosotros no tenemos… Pero lo hará tan bien como pueda

Chocolove: encantador príncipe, como MalefiHao a dicho, te pincharas el dedo con la espina de una naranja, pero no morirás. Si no que… caerás en un sueño profundo del que solo despertaras gracias al primer…

Ren: ¿Beso? —aburrido—

Horohoro: ¿Abrazo?

Chocolove: No, par de… Ejem. Despertarás solo con el primer golpe del verdadero amor

Ren y Horohoro: orales, que original

Aun así preocupados por la vida de su hijo, el Rey Mikihisa ordeno que todas las naranjas del reino sean convertidas en jugo de naranja… y la real orden se cumple inmediatamente.

**Torre más alta del castillo**

Ren: —mirando por la ventana como se exprimían las naranjas— que tontería. Tenemos que pensar en algo

Horohoro: pues ven a comer un tamal —hace un tamal con su varita— apuesto a que podemos hacer fracasar a MalefiHao

Chocolove: ¡Maldito MalefiHao! ¡Yo pensaba usar mi último don y darle la brisa de la risa!

Horohoro: ¡No seas payaso! Además nuestras varitas solo sirven para dar desgracias, digo, alegría

Chocolove: mm… bueno, compadezcámonos de MalefiHao… Él no sabe nada sobre el amor, ni de la risa, ni de…

Ren: ¡Eh, cállate, tarado! ¡Se me ocurrió una idea!

Horohoro: ¿tomar leche?

Ren: aparte de eso. Hay que confundir a MalefiHao justo con lo que él no sabe

Horohoro: ¿de los tamales?

Ren: —lo mira con cara de aburrido, y luego lo ignora— Veamos… la cabaña de Shrek, ellos están de luna de miel… además, ¿quién podría sospechar de un apuesto como yo y de dos payasos que cuidan a un niño?

Chocolove: ¿de qué payasos estás hablando?

Ren: —agita su varita— de ustedes, por supuesto

Con un movimiento de la varita en forma de leche de Ren, Horohoro y Chocolove son vestidos como campesinos. Horohoro de azul y Chocolove de amarillo.

Horohoro: huelo a puerco

Chocolove: ya, pero, ¿quién es el apuesto?

Ren: —en susurró— como si no fuera obvio

El último agita su varita y sus ropas se cambian por las de un campesino, de color rojo, más elegante que las otras dos ropas.

Ren: … realmente estás ropas huelen a puerco

Chocolove: y a pollo

Horohoro: mm… un segundo, ¡no! ¿Insinúas que deberemos ocuparnos del príncipe? Es decir… darle de comer, beber, lavarlo, vestirlo… mecerlo todas las noches… —tiene un escalofríos— ¡no quiero!

Chocolove: bueno, siempre tendremos nuestras varitas si tenemos problemas

Ren: claro que no, idiota —les quita las varitas— ¡Prohibido usarlas!

Horohoro: ¡Pero si no sabemos hacer nada sin ellas! ¿¡Y quién me dará mis tamales!?

Ren: Chocolove

Chocolove: —es vestido de cocinero— ¡Yo me encargo de la cocina, pue!

Horohoro: … prefiero morir

Ren: venga, vamos a contarle nuestro plan a los viejos, digo, al Rey y la Reina

Y asó fue como el Rey Mikihisa y la Reina Keiko, con el corazón roto y a la vez felices, vieron desaparecer en la noche a su siniestro, quiero decir, hermoso bebé.

Pasaron los años tristemente. Pero al acercarse el día del decimosexto cumpleaños del príncipe Yoh, todo el reino iba recobrando confianza, porque todos sabían que la profecía del rencoroso MalefiHao no se había realizado.

MalefiHao: ¡Es increíble! ¡16 años y ningún rastro de ese niño! ¿Están seguros de haber buscado bien?

Zen: ¡claro que sí! Hemos buscado por todas partes

Ryo: ¡Por todas partes! Las montañas… los bosques… los jardines… las casas…

Zen y Ryo: ¡Y en todas las cunas!

MalefiHao: ¿¡Las Cunas!? Todos estos años… han estado buscando un bebé…

Zen y Ryo: pues…

MalefiHao: ¡CRETINOS! ¡IDIOTAS! Han estado buscando un bebé durante 16 años. ¡Fuera de mi vista todos!

MalefiHao envió al Espíritu de Fuego para que se comiera a Zen y Ryo, que salieron huyendo desesperadamente con el enorme espíritus siguiéndoles.

MalefiHao: —se sienta, cansado— Ah… Opacho, tú eres mi última esperanza. Ve e investiga. Busca a un joven de 16 años, con los cabellos… ah, que tontería. Busca a un tarado igual a mi, menos guapo y con cara de bobo

Opacho: sí, señor MalefiHao ¡Opacho lo buscara! —se convierte en ovejita y se va—

MalefiHao: —ve la lentitud de Opacho— claro… tómate tu tiempo… ¬¬


	2. SEGUNDO ACTO

SEGUNDO ACTO

Durante dieciséis años nadie supo lo que había sido de la princesa, digo, el príncipe Yoh. En la modesta y sucia, olorosa, desaliñada cabaña de Shrek en el pantano, los tres hados raros habían llevado a cabo su astuto _—y siniestro—_ plan con éxito. Habían vivido como simples mortales criando al irritante niño como si fuese suyo (O.o), y decidieron llamarlo… Yoh, para no levantar sospechas, ¿qué mas seguro que lo obvio? (tarados ¬¬U)

El día de su decimosexto cumpleaños, los tres hados raros preparaban una pequeña fiesta y sobretodo una sorpresa…

**Ren**: creo que este vestido es el mejor —viendo un catalogo de vestidos de la revista "_Vestidos para princesas que son chicos en su decimosexto cumpleaños antes de ser asesinada por su hermano gemelo, digo, por un hechicero_"—

**Chocolove**: ¡Sí, creo que si! ¡Estará deslumbrante con él! —ojitos de corazón—

**Horohoro**: Pues… yo cambiaría algunos detalles

**Ren**: ¿Cómo cuales?

**Horohoro**: Debería ser azul ^^

**Ren**: ¿¡Estas demente!? Tiene que ser color rojo

**¿?**: ¿Qué están haciendo n.n?

Entra la princesa, digo, el príncipe Yoh en el comedor donde estaban, con una escoba en la mano, un paño en la cabeza, y con un vestido café.

**Ren**: No seas tarado, tienes mucha imaginación

**Horohoro**: eh… eh… —nervioso— Creo que deberías ir a buscar emh.. ¡naranjas!

**Ren y Chocolove**: ¡No o.ó!

**Horohoro**: ¡Oh, cierto! Este… ¡Ve a buscar tamales!

**Ren y Chocolove**: ¿tamales… ¬¬?

**Yoh**: ¡Claro, tío Horohoro! ^^ ¿Dónde los encuentro?

**Horohoro**: ¿Me viste cara de enciclopedia? ¡Búscalos tú u.ú!

**Yoh**: De acuerdo ^^

**Chocolove**: ¡Y no regreses hasta que hayas recogido muchos tamales!

**Ren**: ¡Y no hables con MalefiHao, digo, extraños!

Los tres hados raros esperaron a que el príncipe Yoh se perdiera de la vista entre los árboles del pantano, cerraron la puerta de la casa y volvieron a tomar la revista.

**Chocolove**: mm… ¿creen que sospeche algo?

**Ren**: imposible, el tonto es mas tarado que Horohoro

**Horohoro**: es verdad… —lo mira— ¡Oye o.ó!

**Ren**: bueno en fin, tenemos que hacer el vestido

**Chocolove**: sí, ya que todos los vestidos que le hemos hecho le quedan bien. No sé porque si es un chico ^^

**Horohoro**: ¿Yoh es un chico?

**Ren**: sí, ¿por qué?

**Horohoro**: ¿¡Entonces por qué demonios siempre trae un vestido ò.ó!?

**Ren**: para no salirse del libreto ¬¬

**Horohoro**: ¡esta todo mal! No seas payaso, y hazle un traje de príncipe ¬¬

**Ren**: aish, de acuerdo, ¡Yo haré un traje digno de un príncipe!

**Chocolove**: ¡y yo haré un gran pastel!

**Horohoro**: ¡yo iré por las varitas!

**Ren**: sí, claro, ve… ¡No, detente! ¡Nada de magia!

**Horohoro**: pero si los dieciséis años ya se han cumplido

**Ren**: aun no, no podemos correr ningún riesgo. Ahora hazme caso antes de que te obligue a comer algo hecho por Chocolove

Entonces, Ren tomo unas telas de un mueble, de color rojo, y comenzó a cortar, coser, medir, y esas otras cosas de costureritas de las cuales él no tenía idea, sin embargo, las hacía de todas maneras. Horohoro lo miraba con odio, pensando, "que sea azul, que sea azul", sin tener éxito. Chocolove estaba en la cocina intentando hacer un pastel, con azúcar, flores, y muchos… muchos colores… (Ojala tengan suerte con eso ¬¬U)

Mientras tanto en el pantano, Yoh camina en compañía de sus amigos los espíritus…

**Yoh**: —escuchando a un pájaro cantar— mm… a mi también me gustaría cantar como un pajarito ^^

**Fantasma 1**: que gay eres…

**Yoh**: —risa típica— jijiji ¿Tú crees?

**Fantasma 2**: ¡cante, joven Yoh, cante!

**Yoh**: jiji está bien, cantaré

No muy lejos de ahí, la princesa Anna daba su paseo cotidiano encima de su mula…

**Anna**: —escucha el canto de Yoh— ¿Estas escuchando eso, estupida mula? ¡Es la voz mas horrenda que he escuchado u.ú!

**Estupida mula:** _"no puedo hablar, pero tiene razón… es horrible ¬¬"_

**Anna**: ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que encontrara ese idiota, para golpearlo por cantar tan mal!

**Estupida mula:** _"no pienso moverme"_

**Anna**: ¡Muévete, o le diré a Ryu con su espada de madera que quieres ser su novia!

**Estupida mula:** _"¿¡QUÉ!?"_

Y la mula corre desbocadamente por todas partes, aterrada con la imagen de Ryu, pintado de los labios, tratando de darle un beso…

—————De vuelta con el príncipe Yoh—————

**Yoh**: no sé porque mis tíos me siguen tratando como si fuese una niña… ¿no se han dado cuenta de que soy un chico? Además, no sé porque no me dejan hablar con nadie

**Fantasma 1:** es que no lo aparenta con esas ropas…

**Yoh**: bueno, pero a ustedes se los puedo contar… ¡los he desobedecido!

**Fantasmas**: ¡Oh, que malo es, Joven Yoh!

**Yoh**: jijii sí, he conocido a alguien… ¡A una princesa! Es pequeña y hermosa… ¡y tan poco romántica! Hemos paseado, y me ha obligado a hacer todo lo que ella quiera , limpiar su castillo, hacerle la cena, entrenar… —emocionado—

**Fantasmas**: … este tipo esta loco…

**Yoh**: y de pronto se me acercó, con ese rostro violento, ¡y entonces…!

**Fantasmas**: —con miedo— ¿o.o?

**Yoh**: el tío Ren me despertó a golpes ^^

**Fantasmas**: oh… ¬¬

—————Donde la princesa Anna—————

La mula, al ir tan rápido se cayo sobre un charco de lodo, dejando a la princesa Anna totalmente sucia y a la mula con posibles trastornos físicos y psicológicos. Anna tuvo que sacarse el traje de príncipe que llevaba y ponerlo en un árbol.

**Anna**: ¿Sabes, estupida mula? Deberían encerrar a los idiotas con voces como esas.

**Estupida mula**: —fijándose como los espíritus se llevaban las ropas de Anna— _"¡Oye, se las llevan! Oh no… ¡no puedo hablar!"_

**Anna**: podría ser un asesino en serie… o tal vez un demente que no tiene hogar y es vestido como mujer y criado por tres locos ¬¬

**Estupida mula:** _"con un demonio ¬¬"_ —empuja a Anna—_"¡Se llevan tus cosas o.ó!"_

**Anna**: ¡Oigan, fantasmas idiotas, regresen o.ó!

Los fantasmas volaron rápidamente, con una Anna persiguiéndolos, tanto, que casi pudieron haber muerto de susto… pero claro, no lo hicieron porque ya estaban muertos (jiji ^^). Llegaron a donde estaba el príncipe Yoh.

**Yoh**: ¡Oh! ¡Es la princesa de mis sueños! —viendo a los fantasmas disfrazados con el traje de la princesa—

**Anna**: —saliendo de los arbustos— ¿¡Has soñado conmigo!? ¡¿Acaso eres un pervertido!?

**Yoh**: ¡Sí, tú eres! —le toma las manos—

**Anna**: ¡No me toques, tarado! —lo golpea—

**Yoh**: sí… sabía que te encontraría *-*

**Anna**: —mirando el babeo de Yoh—sí… gente extraña hay en todos lados ¬¬ Bueno en fin, ¿Y como te llamas?

**Yoh**: me llamo… me llamo… —la imagen de sus tíos aparece— ¡No puedo decirlo!

**Anna**: ¿Y cuando puedo volver a golpearte?

Yoh: digamos que… ¡Jamás!

**Anna**: ¿¡JAMÁS o.ó!?

**Yoh**: eh… eh…—aterrado con la imagen de Anna— ¡Esta noche en la cabaña de Shrek! —sale corriendo—

Pero precisamente en la cabaña de Shrek, con los tres hados Raros, las cosas no iban demasiado bien… en vez de un traje de príncipe, Ren había vuelto a hacer un vestido (la fuerza de la costumbre) y uno muy feo por cierto… Chocolove había, en vez de un gran pastel, hizo un mofeen miniatura, con un asqueroso sabor y mala apariencia. Y Horohoro se encontraba sentado mirándolos con cara de aburrido.

**Horohoro**: ¡Esto es basura! ¡Tenemos que usar las varitas! —corre a buscarlas— ¡Aquí están!

**Ren**: ¡Dame la mía o.ó! Oh al fin… mi lechita…

**Chocolove**: ¡Ahora si podemos hacer algo decente, pue!

**Horohoro**: y como yo traje las varitas, entonces, el traje deberá ser azul

**Ren**: ni de chiste, sigue siendo rojo —crea un tarje de príncipe—

**Horohoro**: —apunta con su tamal— ¡Azul!

**Ren**: ¡Rojo!

**Horohoro**: ¡Azul!

**Ren**: ¡Rojo!

**Horohoro**: ¡Azul!

**Chocolove**: ¡Arcoíris *-*!

**Ren y Horohoro**: …

Y siguiendo con la lucha de colores, cerca de ahí, Opacho iba caminando como ovejita, y consigue ver los muchos colores que salían de la cabaña.

**Opacho**: ¡Debo decírselo al señor Hao, digo, al señor MalefiHao! —comienza su regreso… lentamente…—

——Y nuevamente adentro…——

**Ren**: ¡Chist! —escucha el canto de Yoh— ¡El tarado regresa!

Chocolove: ¡Ay, no! ¡Terminemos rápido!

Y en unos pocos segundos hicieron la limpieza, el pastel estaba listo encima de la mesa, y el traje de príncipe de multicolor en una silla. En eso, entra el príncipe Yoh.

**Yoh**: ¡Tío Ren, tío Horohoro, tío Chocolove! ¿Dónde están?

**Tres campesinos raros**: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Yoh**: —mira el traje y el pastel— ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, aunque saben que soy alérgico al pastel de maní, y no me gusta las cosas con muchos colores, ¡pero gracias! Lo que importa es el gesto, ¿verdad?

**Horohoro**: ¡Mal agradecido o.ó! —va a golpearlo, pero es detenido por Ren—

**Yoh**: ¡Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida! He conocido a alguien muy especial…

**Chocolove**: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Era igual a ti!?

**Yoh**: eh… no ^^ La conocí en un sueño…

**Ren**: ¿acaso estás enamorado? ¡Es horrible!

**Yoh**: ¿qué tiene? Ya tengo dieciséis años, yo puedo…

**Horohoro**: no se trata de eso, ¡tú ya estás comprometido!

**Ren**: sí, con la princesa Anna desde el día en que naciste_"pobre de ti ¬¬U"_

**Yoh**: pero eso es imposible. Para casarme con una princesa, yo tendría que ser…

**Chocolove**: ¡un príncipe!

**Ren**: y eso es lo que eres… ¡El príncipe Yoh!

**Horohoro**: esta noche te llevaremos con los viejos, digo, con tus padres, el Rey Mikihisa y la Reina Keiko

**Yoh**: pe… pero… ¡Debo verla esta noche, se lo he prometido! ¡Me golpeará si no estoy acá!

**Chocolove**: lo siento, querida, digo, querido… pero no podrás volver a verla…

**Yoh**: ¡¡No!! —sube dramáticamente por las escaleras—

Y los Tres Hados Raros se quedaron mirándose las caras, esperando que el telón bajara…

FIN SEGUNDO ACTO


End file.
